Blow Into This
by Fuebi
Summary: Lee's gonna need a new headband after this. For Pickle!


Author's Note: My OTHER friend wanted me to write her a NejixLee fan fiction, and although I have never heard of it until she

**Author's Note: **My OTHER friend wanted me to write her a NejixLee fan fiction, and although I have never heard of it until she showed it to me, I decided I would write her one. I thought this up along with "A Little Help" all in the same night. I don't know why…but I did. So here you go Pickle! ALL FOR YOU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or his hot, steamy stud muffins. Too bad, huh?

* * *

Neji had decided that he was dead tired. However because he was _Neji, _he would not show it. Showing weakness in the form of sagged shoulders and heavy feet? No, definitely not him. Now if you were to see Neji walking around with his shoulders slumped and his feet dragging, what would you think? Well if you thought "Well maybe he's really tired?" or something along those lines, well you would all be terribly _wrong_.

Neji had a secret. Now it wasn't odd for the Hyuuga family to keep secrets (Read: Hinata) but however this one had Neji's balls on a leash. Secrets certainly didn't become Neji, and Neji definitely was having a hard time keeping his precious secret, he couldn't help let eyes wonder to his secret. Every time, all the time, together, or in his thoughts. There, always there. Funny how it only happened recently that he was able to come to such a conclusion. _What _is Neji's secret, you may ask? Well, it's simple.

Hyuuga Neji has a man crush on Rock Lee.

The first time that Neji realized his ridiculous man crush it was in the middle of dinner with his team. They were getting together for old times sake, and when he saw Lee he looked…different. Now this could have been the fact that Lee had decided to have a long need trim on his eyebrows, or it could be the fact that Lee wasn't wearing a jumper. Either one, but Lee looked different, but Neji wasn't complaining, in fact, Neji didn't say _anything_, which was a little odd for the rest of the old team because they were used to Neji's persistent shut downs and ego-crushing comments. The brunette stayed silent for the rest of the time, only speaking when spoken too. Lee and Gai did most of the talking (like always) and even TenTen had a few her two-cents thrown in. Neji stayed silent.

This all ran through Neji's mind as he slammed his door shut and threw his duffel bag onto the floor. "Lee's improved, good for him," Neji tried not to let it bother him. Not the fact that Lee was getting better, but the fact that Lee had no shirt on while training. This plagued his mind, more so then what he would do with the hard on he was sprouting. "Damnit," He looked down at his predicament and sighed, almost as if it had happened many times before (Which in fact, it has).

While looking down at "Little Neji" he noticed that something red was sticking out of his bag. He bent down, making sure to be careful of Little Neji and pulled it out.

It was Lee's headband.

Now Neji was a young teen with urges. He usually fought all of his urges and only resorted to his needs when time was right, and he was _really_ pitching a tent. This happened to be one of those times. Neji took one look at Lee's headband and did what was the natural, teenage response. He wrapped the headband around his erection and stroked. With feeling of Lee's sweat was still on the headband, which only made Neji stroke faster. This was ironic because of the situation. Neji was on his bed, stroking himself with Lee's headband? You would know that something is _bound _to happen right?

Well stop thinking so far ahead then! We're not there yet!

Neji kept his moans to a minimal, after all, in a house with god knows how many relatives? It would be a bad idea to be caught by one of the prestigious main branches. Neji gripped the bed sheets for his life. The headbands rough material contrasted nicely with his now pre cum covered erections. Flashes of the sixteen-year-old green jumpsuit wearing teen sparked across his mind, and soon the pre cum was covering the headband. With each stroke he was getting closer to climaxing. The coarse material now gliding across his erection with ease. Lee was going to need a new headband after this.

With a few final tugs Neji shot out and turned Lee's red headband to a Christmas coloured headband. He road the wave for as long as he could, and while he sang out his silent chorus he did not hear the light footsteps of a Ninja approaching his room.

Neji was a Ninja, and all Ninja's have a keen sense of hearing. If Ninja's had a label it would say something like, "Do not let masturbate in embarrassing situations," Too bad Neji did not come with a money back guarantee or else he probably would have been able to avoid the circumstances that he was about to face. While Neji was still trying to clean his head (and hand) the door opened. Poor Neji…

"Neji?" The brunette froze and looked up at the intruder in his room. Now how was he going to explain this?

"What are you doing?" Lee's usually happy voice went monotone with the site he was currently trying to assess. Neji is usually a very critical guy, however with all that had transpired in the last, oh…three seconds he had to try to figure out if he had hit rock bottom.

If you think Neji still has farther to go until he's reached rock bottom you would be right.

What he said next didn't help in the least, "No! I- ah, I was…sleeping!" Neji doesn't stutter, so now you all know how Neji hit rock bottom.

As Lee ran out of the room, Neji had to get his pants pulled back up. He did it in a record breaking time of 4.3 seconds flat, and was able to follow the item of his boyish glee.

Lee may have been fast but he wasn't able to outrun an insane Hyuuga. As Lee was about to walk out of the estate he was caught by Neji, his hand on his arm, (And don't worry, it's the other hand) and a desperate look in his eyes. "Lee! I…"

"Neji, would you please explain to me why I found you in the after glow of masturbating with my headband?" Neji could feel his balls being pulled as Lee struck him below the belt. Neji couldn't explain. At lest not without making a complete fool of himself and of Lee. Neji wasn't stupid.

But Neji got stupid, and he just kept getting more stupid. He reached the level of retard when he gathered up Lee shirt and look him straight in the eye. "I want to fuck you raw! _Okay?! _Happy now!?"

And he kissed him. At first Neji was afraid he had crossed the line (Which is funny, because masturbating into your friends headband isn't crossing the line?) but a few seconds after Neji had acquired the IQ of a goldfish Lee started kissing back. Without hesitation Lee parted his lips to allow Neji's tongue to invade his mouth and explore. While Neji was trying to dominate Lee, Lee was trying to snack his hands down to Neji's still loose pants.

When a calloused hand made it under his trousers under the radar Neji smiled into the kiss. They pulled away from each other and gave each other a long, hard stare. Their stare wasn't as hard as the hard-on in their pants. They bolted for Neji's room.

Hinata was walking down the hall when a large gust of win blew past her. Unbeknownst of her the gust of wind was both Neji and Lee, trying to get into each others pants as fast as possible.

Neji has hit rock bottom.

Neji has the Rock on bottom.

* * *

I had fun writing this! FOR MY YAOI BUDDY! I HOPE YOU LIKE PICKLE!


End file.
